


Getaway Baby

by softnsquishable



Series: Emo Quartet One Shots [35]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, anyways here, besides gerard's, i don't know who's baby it is, it's mainly gerard, just the end, the guys are barely in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: Party Poison is in labor, and Korse has tracked him down.





	Getaway Baby

"Please, come in, anyone!" Gerard desperately tweaked the radio cables, trying to get anything but static. "Please...I need help...my water's broken, and I've got Dracs tailing me."

Gerard gasped and leaned back against the rock structure, clutching the side of his shirt. This wasn't good. The contractions were getting stronger and help was nowhere to be found. It'd be bad enough just to have the kid out here, but he would probably be shot first at this rate.

Speaking of that, the motorcycles appeared, coming towards his little hiding spot. Gerard took a few breaths, bracing himself before peeking over the top and taking out a few tires with his blaster. He ducked down again as the vehicles collided and crashed, biting his lip. Hopefully that'd at least make things a bit easier.

He heard a car door open and shut. Gerard closed his eyes, silently praying. Please, please not him...anyone but him.

"We know you're here, Poison."

It was him. Gerard made his face stern, to match the tone of his voice. He couldn't appear vulnerable now.

"Korse...to what do I owe the displeasure, you living robot?" So far so good.

"You know you're a wanted criminal," Korse reasoned. "Among other reasons, that one's perfectly valid."

"You keep thinking you're the good guys when you're not." Gerard inhaled sharply. "Mm...I'll take your ass out and they'll see you weren't nearly as powerful as everyone thought you were."

"We'll see about that." 

Korse aimed his blaster and the beam nearly singed the tip of Gerard's hair. Gerard gritted his teeth, cocking own blaster and firing a few quick shots. He took out a few Dracs that were with Korse, but he was running out of stamina, and ammo. 

"Why don't you give up before you get yourself killed...prematurely?" Korse smirked a little, walking closer to the rocks.

"Killjoys...never surrender." Gerard winced and groaned softly under his breath. "I'll fight until...I can't fight any more."

"From the sound of things it won't be long." Korse was basically around the corner from him now.

Gerard had no choice. He grabbed his blaster again and sprung out, knocking Korse over. He rushed past him, making for Korse's car as fast as he could while still being doubled over in pain. This kid was coming down hard on his pelvis and he needed to get out of here, fast. 

 

"Don't let him get away!" Korse demanded of the few remaining soldiers he had. 

Gerard had already started the car by then, firing off a few more shots before gunning the engine and pulling away. He exhaled slowly as he gained distance, watching the rear view mirrors. He could still get away....he'd taken out the bikes, right?

A sudden surge in the pain made him slow to a stop. He gripped the steering wheel, groaning softly as he felt the pressure go lower still. Gerard was going to have his baby right there in the car, onto the pedals if Gerard didn't position himself correctly. The coast seeming clear, Gerard crawled into the back seat to give birth.

***

They'd thought he was dead. When the BL/Ind. car arrived in front of their base, the Killjoys had immediately been on guard, guns poisoned at they walked out. The bright red head of hair was more than a welcome sight.

The Girl rushed over immediately to hug him tight as he'd barely gotten out of the car. Gerard beamed down at her, brushing her curls back and remarking on how much she'd grown. Mikey was hugging him next, tears in his eyes as he brokenly asked where he'd been. Gerard assured him he was okay, hugging him gently as he smiled softly to himself. 

After they all greeted him Gerard gently pushed them away and walked to the other side of the car. They looked confused as Gerard opened the door, but their eyes turned wide as their former leader scooped a tiny, blanketed bundle into his arms. 

"That's...you had a baby?" Frank was the first one to speak.

"Sure did." Gerard walked over to them, as a tiny arm reached out from the swaddling. "Who wants to see?"

"Me!" The Girl bounced excitedly as Gerard crouched down, so she could peek inside of the wrappings.

The baby was definitely Gerard's. Perfectly curved eyebrows, smooth and pink lips, and the same tiny nose and tired expression that was so familiar to those who knew Gerard. They had all of their gazes immediately, and no one was more fascinated with them than Missile Kid. 

"Is it a girl?" the Girl asked softly.

"Yeah,a little sister just for you," Gerard replied sweetly. "If you go inside and sit down, I'll let you hold her."

"Deal!" The Girl grinned an hurried inside.

"So...when?" Mikey asked, walking closer to get a better look at her himself.

"About a week and a half ago." Gerard adjusted the little girl in his arms. "I don't even have any clothes for her yet, just been keeping her diapered in this blanket."

"Where'd you get diapers?" Ray asked curiously. 

"Cloth diapers," Gerard replied. "I made them from jumpsuits that were left in the car. I clean them the best I can...though I've had to throw a few out."

"Well we'll get some proper baby stuff for her lil' tushie now," Frank promised, patted the aforementioned tushie gently, and earning a little whine from the baby. "Aw, don't worry sugar, it's just Frankie."

"You don't touch my daughter's butt again unless it's with a baby wipe," Gerard replied sternly, even though he was obviously joking around.

"Ew, gross, no thanks." Frank scrunched up his face. "I'll leave the diapers to Mikey."

"Why me?" Mikey crossed his arms.

"You have permanent stone face, you won't make her feel bad about it," Frank reasoned.

"Oh my God, you're ridiculous." Gerard laughed and shook his head as he bounced the baby gently. "C'mon, I gotta get this little one out of the sun. Mama's arms need a break and I just know you all wanna give this little one a snuggle."

"Yes, please." Frank made grabby hands for her.

"Nuh uh, the Girl is first." Gerard walked inside. "Brave up and change a diaper, uncle Ghoul, then maybe you'll get a turn."

"Aw, poop." Frank looked down and kicked a rock, but then followed these others inside.

Gerard's little girl, whom he named Rose Malia, was the apple of everybody's eye. The Girl loved her like a sister, and the others were the best uncles to her any girl could have, and always tried to get her little treats to make her happy. She grew up into another badass killjoy, and led the generation that eventually toppled BL/Ind once and for all. 

Mama's Girl might've gotten her teased, but she wouldn't have chosen any other name.


End file.
